


The Face of Seduction

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz's was at first confused, then realized what happened. Mangle had just cum, and alot of it. Mangle didn't even pull out of Fritz's sweet ass, he just lazily flopped down on top of his plaything's firm chest.</p>
<p>"That... " Mangle muttered, "That was bloody fantastic... " It was obvious by his still tail that he had no energy and was planning to lay ontop of Fritz's. But Fritz's had no plan to say otherwise, as he could barely keep his eyes open as he continued to pant alongside his lover. The hot mess of a duo then drifted off into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of Seduction

His black leather shoes squeked against freshly waxed tile floor, making it even harder for him to walk. His shift had been only been going on for two hours now, but he couldn't wait to leave.

Fritz had spent most of his time reading graphic yaoi, just barely watching the monitors. Instead he decided to spend the first night of his new job with hot yaoi romance and mastubation.

But now his fun time was over, and he was walking out of the building. He still didn't know what was so scary about the gorgeous animatronic humans.

As he walked, Fritz cracked open his novel once more just for a quick glance. He didn't think much of the harm of standing still in the dark room. He didn't even notice the gorgeous silver haired young man clung to the ceiling, stairing down at him and the book.

Just as Fritz got to the climax of the story, his watcher pounced down from the ceiling onto him, making Fritz and his book fall to the ground.

The scrungey young man panicked as a white gloved hand covered his mouth. Fritz struggled screamed, only for it all to be surpressed by the silver-haired young man.

Fear shot straight through every inch of his body, all while his sexy young captor just watched him struggle.

Mangle smiled, he liked the sight of a handsome man struggleing like a worm under the lure.

He slowly began to smile as tears rushed down his Fritz's face, his cheeks growing evermore red. After a full minute of dominating him, Mangle reached out his spare hand to retrieve the novel.

Fritz's eye widened, he had know idea how many of his fantasy's were about to come true.

"I saw your little show earlier, in the guards off," Mangle stated as he slowly removed his hand From Fritz's face. 

Fritz began to quiver, and a bewildered expreswsion came across his face. 

"Y-You watched me jerk off?" Fritz's asked in an innocent voice.

"Masturbate? Yes, that was quite the show you put on in there," Mangle smiled and slowly leaned in, "I was almost tempted to give you a helping hand."

Fritz's blushing began to die down, but his lust became clear. Fritz slowly raised his now free hands to Mangle's firm thin hips.

Mangles raised his firm thin hand to his neck, slowly fixing his pink bow tie in a sexy manor.

Fritz's couldn't believe how hot he was becoming, it was like he was in a disturbing fan fiction. But none of that mattered now, now that the only reason he even bothered to glance at the cameras was sitting on his pelvis.

Just a Mangle began to feel Fritz's hot breath on him, he bolted his mouth forward, locking lips with his scrungey submissive.

Just as Fritz began to loosen his lips, Mangle slid his slinder pink tongue into the scrungey young mans tight mouth.

Soon, Fritz's joined in and tongued Mangle's tight mouth, and it didn't take long for their grinding to heat up.

He could feel the massive bulge in Mangle's pants grinding up against his own, it wasn't hard to guess where their interactions leading them.

Just as the duo's spit swapping frenzey heated up, Fritz's pulled away and asked, "Why were you on the ceiling watching me?"

Mangle waited a moment as he backed off. He then glanced his one golden eye back to Fritz's face to say, "I like to get up." he whispered seductively.

Feeling a wave of passion, Fritz's leaned up for another mouthful of Mangle. He was so overcome with lust, he didn't even notice that Mangle had started rubbing his crotch.

Soon Fritz's looked down, and instantly began to feel it. Mangle slowly rubbed his fingers on Fritz's hard member. He cocked his hand back against the cold tile floor and let Mangle take over, with his perfect slender fingers.

"Oh, fuck!" He blurted out as Mangle gave his crotch a squeeze. Mangle smiled as he took a break to raise his hands to Frit's belt, slowly unbuckling his belt.

Fritz's felt a slight shock as his bare pelvis touched the cold floor. "Wh- what are you doing?"

Mangle look up and gave him a tenderly seductive gaze. 

"Be gentle... " Fritz's muttered as Mangle pulled down the scrungey virgin's panties.

His hard member swung out right near Mangle's face, making him grow a sinister smile.

He slowly gripped the base of his cock, then slowly began thrusting up and down as he let out a hot breath onto it. Words couldn't even begin to describe how Mangles tight gloved hand felt on his warm hard cock.

Fritz's let out a hot moan and raked his left hand through Mangle's smooth silver hair. He felt so close to Mangle, even though they had never spoken a non-sexual word to each other.

"Someone's getting frisky," said Mangle, just as he let Fritz's head touch his pink bottom lip. Fritz's only watched in pure ecstasy, only dreaming that his charming lover would stop Teasing and get to the real deal.

"Please," Fritz's muttered in a desperate and arroused voice, "Stop teasing!"

Mangle smiled at his plea, thein let out his soft pink tongue down to Fritz's head, slowly massageing and licking the tip.

Fritz's felt an imediate release at the hot wet contact, Mangle's tongue perfectly dancing on his erect member.

After a solid minute of head licking, Mangle lowered his head to the floor. Fritz's hard rod layed right next to Mangle face, stretching from his chin to his golden eye.

After a short breath, Mangle licked straight up from the base to the tip, making Fritz's quiver. 

Mangle grinned upon seeing his lover's red face. Mangle then raised his left hand to Fritz's cock, then proceeded to place his pink lips to the side, suckling the hard member.

Fritz's heart started pounding, just thought of Mangle performing oral sex on him made him hot, but now actually seeing the young man's pink lip stick stained on his cock... Fritz's was in paradise.

"Oh, suck me now..." Fritz's muttered to himself. 

He looked downwards once more to see Mangle ready to take his advice, and his cock. Mangle gazed up into Fritz's deep blue eyes, watching his reaction as he slid his hard member in past his cherry pink lips and into his mouth.

Mangle's tongue seemingly wrapped around Fritz's member, causeing Fritz's to cock back his hand and let out a hot, wet moan.

His cock was barely inside Mangle mouth, but Fritz's was already speechless. It was unbareable for the young scrungey young man, he was using every ounce of strength in his body not to cum right now.

He never knew if a moment like this would ever happen again, he was sure he would make it last. Although, he couldn't deny it was hard now that Mangle had fully enveloped his cock.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Yelled Fritz''s in a paniced voice as his tip touched the back of Mangle's throat. Mangle slowly released Fritz's cock as his need for air kicked in.

Mangle panted and panted, but still managed to keep his death lock grip on Fritz's thick member. Mangle didn't even realize he was letting out his hot breath on his lover's member.

Just as Fritz's thought it couldn't any better, Mangle raised his gloved hand to Fritz's cock, and once more began thrusting. This time, he built up speed and grip at an alarming rate.

Fritz's was awestruck as he saw an exhausted Mangle still manage to cranks his hard member. As he watched, Mangle slowed down, only for a moment, just to plant one more kiss on his tip, Making Fritz's almost salivate in ecstasy.

As Mangle started back strokeing with a heat like no other, it didn't take long for Fritz's to reach his climax. 

Fritz's mind slowly lost control, with the world around him not mattering anymore, all that was relvent was him and Mangle. He slid his hand into Mangle's perfect silver hair and readied himself.

Just as he thought he could conntrol it, a wave of ecstasy came over him. He then couldn't help but try and say, "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cu-", and then it happened, he came all over Mangle's perfect alabaster face.

Not even Mangle had thought that it would have been this much. Mangle let the creamy white liquid drip down his perfect face, while Fritz's watched in awe.

As Mangle stayed speecheless, Fritz's began to smile. Mangle then smiled in return, and licked his lips clean of cum. Fritz's then blushed, and moved his thumb to whipe the last bit of his discharge off of Mangle's cheek, then drew it to his mouth and licked it off.

Mangle became hot as his scrungey plaything's confidence became evidence, then quickly began to think of what position they would perform next.

"Ready for round two?" Asked Fritz's as he sat up, then tucked his thumbs into Mangle's pants. Mangle imediately grinned, then Fritz's pulled down his pants to reveal his long hard member, his tail fluffy wagging away.

Somehow Fritz's wasn't surprised his young dominator went comando. In the time Fritz's spent thinking of this, Mangles had already pulled his pants off. Fritz's blushed and split his legs, all while trying to prepare for his first time being penetrated.

Mangle quickly got on top pf Fritz's, who the wrap his legs around Mangle. Mangle's perfect gloved hands then went, lower, slowly spreading Fritz's cheeks, making him blush.

Mangle slowlystarted to press his lower head to his lover's tightest orrifice.

"I c-can't take this, Mangle, just shove it in!" Fritz's demanded in an exhasperated voice. Mangle grinned seductively, somewhat hypnotizing him into going blank, then he rammed straight in.

Fritz's let out a hot moan as his master forced his way in, but still some part of him liked it. But no matter how much pleasure was overtaking him, he couldn't imagine howw it would feel when Mangle shoved every inch inside.

"F-fuck!" shouted Fritz's as Mangle continued to pound him, while simulatenously letting out hot and heavy breathes.

"You're so fucking tight!" Stated Mangle in disbelief, all while still not getting more than four of his seven inch member in. Mangle then put his mouth to good use once more and began kissing and sucking Fritz's neck, and Fritz's just cocked his head back and took it. No matter how many people would find the horrofying and painful, the perverted young night guard just loved every bit of it.

Soon Mangle had to pul out to give his hot sore member a break. Fritz's then raised himself up, still blushing while his anus recovered. He noted Mangle discomfort, then raised his hand and spit into it. Just as Mangle caught wind of it, Fritz's reached his wet hand out to stroke and lubricate his dominator's thick cock.

Fritz's grinned as he panted, "Care to finnish?" He asked sexily. Mangle then once more pounced Fritz's down and penetrated his barely recovered ass hole. Just when Fritz's thought he could handle it, he was proved wrong by Mangle's hard cock ramming a full six inches in.

"This really is your first time!" Mangle yelled passionately as he drove deeper and deeper.

Fritz's moaned louder than he ever had as Mangle tore him open. Mangle slammed and slammed, slowly stretching Fritz's open. With the moans and sound of slapping thighs, it was a wonder no one else had come to see what the comotion was.

"S-so t-tell me Fritz's, * Ugh* is this t-two rough?" asked Mangle in an exhasperated voice. 

"Ah, fuck, This feels great!" He shouted in return as his lover continued to ram into him. With every passing minute of Mangle plowing him, Fritz's slowly began to expand around his hard member. 

Mangle soon began ramping up his pounding of Fritz's tight, girlish ass. Mangle soon lifted his lover's lower body off the ground, their pelvis' still slamming togethor.

Fritz's bit his bottom lip as it quickly became even rougher and hotter, he had no idea how Mangle could still be holding out. At least until he heard Mangle let out a loud feminine moan, and felt a burst of liquid inside of him.

"Agh, fuck!" Mangle shouted as he came, subseequently filling Fritz's no longer tight orifice with the same silver liquid that had been spurted on his face ten minutes earlier. Mangle had no control over it, it just kept comeing... Just like him.

Fritz's was at first confused, then realized what happened. Mangle had just cum, and alot of it. Mangle didn't even pull out of Fritz's sweet ass, he just lazily flopped down on top of his plaything's firm chest.

"That... " Mangle muttered, "That was bloody fantastic... " It was obvious by his still tail that he had no energy and was planning to lay ontop of Fritz's. But Fritz's had no plan to say otherwise, as he could barely keep his eyes open as he continued to pant alongside his lover. The hot mess of a duo then drifted off into the night.


End file.
